Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use, from the end user's point of view. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage products are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, user applications demand a higher performance between the PC and sophisticated peripherals. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. Consequently, faster serial bus interfaces, such as USB 3.0, have been developed to address the need by adding a higher transmission rate to match usage patterns and devices.
An existing USB electrical plug connector includes an insulated housing and a metallic shell, and the metallic shell encloses the insulated housing to provide a shielding effect for signal transmission.
However, a metallic shell of a general USB electrical plug connector is formed through a bending process, which may form a gap (or called a crack) on the metallic shell, and the crack being formed on the metallic shell results in a problem of an undesirable shielding effect. That is, during signal transmission through a USB electrical plug connector, a signal disperses and leaks from the crack, resulting in problems of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI). Therefore, how to solve the problems of the conventional structure is a question that related manufacturers must think about.